Shout as a baby
by Shouko-Marigold
Summary: Después de tortuosos meses de espera, Rika e Ichinose estaba a minutos de convertirse en padres. Y esa experiencia no podía estar completa sin los tíos y tías "de otra madre". Esos tíos que siempre estarían ahí…para desesperar a todo el hospital gritando como bebés.


**Ignorando el hecho de que ya pasó el día de las Madres y que subo historias cada mil vidas (?) me decidí por subirlo porque el año pasado no lo subí (no les voy a mentir, ni me apuré a escribirlo osea que ni lo hice). Es la continuación de** _ **"She is like a rainbow"**_ **y** _ **"A baby & a circus"**_ **, siendo la última parte de la "saga" de esta célebre y hermosa celebración. Y cómo iba a ser un fanfic de Shoukito si no se mencionaba al IchiRika, es una ley de la vida. Sin más, digo que "Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5".**

 **.**

 **.**

Las mujeres frecuentemente opinan que el amor más sincero se da cuando se convierten en madres. Aún no se ha podido explicar cómo es que una mujer puede amar a una persona está dentro de ellas pero que no conocen hasta dentro de 9 meses (en su mayoría). Hay otras personas que no logran concebir el hecho de que alguien quiera arriesgar su cuerpo, su salud y hasta su vida por una personita que si bien le dará alegrías también preocupaciones y desesperación hasta el día en que este pueda ser lo suficientemente independiente. La teoría más justificada por Rika Urabe y que hacía que en esos momentos no le arrancara la mano a los paramédicos del dolor propio de las contracciones en el quirófano es que no estaría sola en el proceso antes y después de dar a luz. Y no, no se refería exclusivamente a Ichinose. Sino al equipo que conformaba a todos los involucrados de Inazuma que no mucho después se convirtieron en algo "más": Familia…

— ¡Con un demonio, Tsunami! ¡Deja de oprimirme el estómago!...

Y como en toda familia nunca faltan los tíos locos que se van a divertir más que los propios niños en sus fiestas infantiles o que les darán de contrabando dinero y galletas cuando los manden .castigados a sus cuartos. Porque Akari y Tai estaban a punto de recibir otro u otra compañero o compañera de juegos. Y los tíos avariciosos estaban a nada de recibir otra ganancia o pérdida en sus preciadas carteras.

— ¡No puedo evitarlo! Después de tantos años viéndote delgada, d-digo NO ES QUE YA NO TE VEA ASÍ…es que es graciosos verte con dos llantitas a los lados —Trataba de explicar en vano un Tsunami muy atareado mientras se colocaba detrás de un pacífico Tobitaka ignorando que el pelimorado apretaba el puente de su nariz sintiendo lástima por el atrofiado cerebro del chico.

—" _Se le ha de haber atrofiado por la falta de sueño."_ —Logró pensar el defensa tratando de justificarlo. En tanto, el pelirrosa miró cómo su muy furiosa esposa se acercaba a él, y por inercia se cubrió el brazo izquierdo con el otro. Digo, de tanto golpe que le propinaba la madre casi primeriza cómo no iba a estar traumado. Detuvo su brazo al aire cuando frente a ella en una silla miró a Haruna en un intento de no moverse mucho para despertar a Goenji quién reposaba su cabeza en el hombro de la reportera. Esta inflaba el pecho y movía sus manos acorde al movimiento de sus hombros, haciendo referencia a que respirara profundo y evitara caer en otra de las provocaciones de Tsunami. Touko se sometió ante esto y aún con la respiración pesada se colocó a lado de Haruna quién le levantaba el pulgar en señal de aprobación. En tanto, esa respiración le sirvió a Touko para salvarla de romper su sudadera en ese instante, culpa del calor insoportable que les regalaba la época. Aún usaba ropa holgada, tratando en vano que Tsunami dejara remarcarle todos los días y en cada oportunidad que seguía con unos kilos de más que le dejó el embarazo de recuerdo hacía mes y medio.

En tanto, Domon en una lucha interna similar a la de Goenji por no quedarse dormido divisó a Aki y a Endo corriendo desde el final del pasillo, que para sus ojos que no aguantaban más del sueño creía que era un pasillo interminable. Y sin decir palabra alguna, señaló en aquella dirección haciendo que Kido, kazemaru y Toramaru fijaran su vista en los recién llegados. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, Endo soltó la mano de su esposa la cual no opuso resistencia y apoyó sus brazos en sus rodillas y por un momento dejó que el peso de sus espalda se recargara en estos, a la vez que jalaba bocanadas de aire un tanto exageradas a los ojos de otras personas. La frente de ambos estaba adornada de gotas de sudor y una ligera coloración en sus pómulos.

—Perdón por la tardanza, chicos. — Habló Aki como si le hubiese leído la mente a Endo. —Pasamos a la casa de mi suegra a ver cómo estaban Akari y Tai.- En cuanto mencionó al último notó las miradas de Touko y Tsunami sobre ella. Esta les sonrió con un toque divertido. —Tranquilos. Está muy bien. Acababa de cenar y se quedó profundamente dormido. —Ignorando la posición anterior, Endo recobró su postura colocando sus manos en la cintura y riendo confiado.

— ¡Eso mismo! — Exclamó chasqueando los dedos y señalando con el dedo anular a su esposa como si hubiese dado la respuesta del millón.

— ¿Es eso o le estaban concibiendo un hermanito a Akari? —Comentó Midorikawa echándose a reír sabiendo perfectamente que se atenía a que alguien de ellos le reprimiera por su "hilarante comentario". En tanto, Haruna sólo atinó a reprimir un chillido lo bastante fuerte como para despertar a Tsunami y de paso a Shouri quien estaba en la misma situación, mientras que Domon reía entre sueños similar a un enfermo en el manicomio recordando sus travesuras de juventud.

— ¡MIDO-KUN! — Soltó Aki avergonzada a más no poder, aunque no se sabe si fue por el comentario perce o porque los habían descubierto. Sin embargo, la felicidad de Aki no podía verse apañada fácilmente. Primero porque su mejor amigo estaba a minutos de convertirse en padre, y en segunda porque esa tarde su pequeña había logrado mantenerse en pie por sí sola por unos segundos. En tanto ese comentario a Endo le había vuelto a afectar en la respiración que, irónicamente estaba algo deteriorada si era deportista. De por sí, desde la mañana se sentía ansioso y nervioso. Ignorando el pequeño conflicto ente su esposa, Midorikawa y Hiroto quién abogada por los dos para terminar con aquello, Endo había encontrado lo que parecía un tanque de oxígeno recién sacado del cuarto más próximo, así que con toda la calma del mundo se sentó y se colocó la mascarilla sintiendo en sus pulmones una frescura embriagante.

Por otro lado, prácticamente en el otro rincón de la sala, se encontraban Kurimatsu, Kabeyama, Sombra, Shido, Kogure, Someoka, Reika, Tachimukai, Mark y Dylan (estos últimos quienes habían llegado en el vuelo de la mañana al saber que ese día era el parto de Rika), todos los mencionado tirados en el piso el cual estaba repleto de colores, crayones, estiletes, plumones y un prit. ¿Por qué razón? Porque todos ellos estaban tan nerviosos por la llegada del próximo miembro de la gran familia Inazuma que entre tanto grito de los chicos y entre tantas vueltas mareadoras que daba Kabeyama yendo y viniendo al baño, Fudo (quien había desaparecido hacía más o menos veinte minutos) estaba a punto del colapso. Por lo que más o menos inteligentemente les sugirió hacer un cartel o collage para la llegada del bebé (cosa un poco estúpida porque cómo lo iba a leer)…increíblemente funcionó. ¿Y cómo es que consiguieron todas esas cosas en unos minutos…?

—Gracias por prestarnos tus materiales de diseño gráfico, Suzuno-sempai. En unos minutos te lo devolvemos. — exclamó dulcemente Reika a Suzuno quien se encontraba de brazos cruzados y con una venita palpando su frente, sentado en una de los banquillos pegados a la pared a lado de los "artistas".

—" _¿Prestarles? Pero si ellos fueron los que esculcaron mis cosas cuando me vine de la Universidad."_ — Fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente del pacífico ex jugador del Instituto Alien a la vez que Natsumi sentada a su derecha cubría su boca tratando de no reír y guardando la compostura.

—Minna, tenemos un problema.— Llamó la atención Kurimatsu ante la mirada interrogante de su "equipo artístico". — ¿Con qué vamos a recortar todo esto? — Se miraron entre ellos para después posesionar sus ojos en Suzuno. Este levantó una ceja, suspiró y comprendiendo les respondió.

—No, chicos. No traigo tijeras. — Shido apretó su afro entre sus manos desesperado.

—Oh my God! — Espetó Dylan dramatizando la situación.

—Tranquilos, nenes. —A sus espaldas apareció Kogure jugueteando y dando vuelta a unas tijeras que traía en la mano. — Lo tengo resuelto. —Impresionados, los chicos le aplaudieron, aunque Kabeyama se detuvo pocos instantes después.

—Kogure, ¿Dónde conseguiste eso? — Le cuestionaba intrigado el menor, y mientras los demás ignoraban la pregunta satisfechos por tener tijeras, Suzuno y Natsumi se miraron pensativos al ver la forma tan peculiar de las dichosas tijeras.

—A-ah, et-to, me las encontré ¿en el baño? — Concluyó sonriendo apara despistar al Kabeyama, quien de forma inocente le creyó.

* * *

 _ **Mientras tanto en el quirófano del último piso…**_

—Bien, ya cerramos la capa cutánea, sólo nos falta cortar los puntos…—Vanagloriaba satisfecho el jefe de operaciones mientras tanteaba con su mano la charola de materiales a su lado.- ¡Ey, quién tomó las tijeras!

—Doctor, la paciente pierde presión. — Voceaba una de las enfermeras atentas al monitor y al incesante sonido que provenía de este.

— ¡No puedo terminar de cerrar esa herida sin las cochinas tijeras!

— ¡Córtelas con los dientes, Doctor!

— ¡Muy gracioso, Takeshi! ¡Esto le cuesta el bono de Navidad!

— ¡Doctor, la perdemos! — Y después del dramático silbido de aquella máquina infernal, cerraron sus ojos despidiéndose de Fuyuka Kudo…la verdad sí se salvó pero esa es otra historia.

* * *

 _ **De regreso a la sala de espera...**_

— ¡Ya casi terminamos! —Anunció Reika mientras los demás seguían su grito de victoria (hasta Sombra se sentía partícipe del "triunfo") haciendo que Natsumi se despertara y cesara un pequeño ronquido que desprendía de sus labios, además de llamar la atención de la otra parte de los presentes.

—Ahora que me doy cuenta, ¿alguien ha visto a Fudo? — Cuestionó Kido obteniendo un sentimiento de desconfianza cada vez que Fudo desaparecía de su vista.

— _No, my friend_. — Respondía Mark encogiéndome de hombros al igual que los demás.

— Lo más probable es que se haya escapado del hospital porque no quiere volver a perder la apuesta. —Aseguró confiado Midorikawa mirando sus uñas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Ignorando que su Hiroto cubría sus ojos con una mano debido a la inmadurez de su mejor amigo.

—Yo lo busco. —Se ofreció Fubuki mientras se estiraba y se levantaba de esa tortuosa silla después de permanecer tres horas en ella. Lo único bueno del caso es que serviría para desentumir sus piernas. Lo malo de eso…es que nunca se sabe qué sorpresas traía las "desapariciones" de Fudo. Aunque había que admitir que su sentido de la legalidad ya estaba despertando y lo hacía enderezar su camino. Miraba de puerta en puerta con la esperanza de no tener que recorrer medio establecimiento para hallarlo. En el camino se encontró con Aphrodi quien, a diferencia de de la vez anterior en el parto de Touko, ahora se encontraba en el cunero…sí, no afuera ni cerca, DENTRO del cunero tomándose fotos con los bebés y subiéndolas a Inazumabook, Inazumagram y WhatsJapan con etiquetas como _"#BabyPartyTime_ " o _"#ForeverYoungSoul_ ". Eso lo sabía por las alertas que le llegaban al celular de Fubuki y que no tardarían en llegar a los demás. Bajando al segundo piso y habiendo revisado la primera mitad de este, notó la fila de gente mayor que conformaba la zona de Geriatría. Se acercó a la última persona mayor de la fila y con un tono audible se dirigió a este.

—Disculpe, señor ¿hay algún problema aquí? —El señor frunció el ceño y le dio cara al peliplateado.

—No estoy sordo, niño. — Fubuki balbuceaba tratando de disculparse pero el señor negó con la cabeza dando a entender que lo olvidara. — Pero sí, hay una persona que lleva media hora en las duchas. Ya tocamos la puerta pero la persona de adentro dice que nos marchemos. Muchachito insolente. ¡No serví 4 años a mi patria en la guerra de Afganistán para que ni siquiera pueda tener un baño caliente! — A Fubuki le dio un tic en el ojo derecho al escuchar las palabras "muchachito insolente" taladradas en el cerebro. Pidiendo disculpas de antemano, se posicionó al frente de la fila y golpeó la puerta con la fuerza suficiente para asustar a un par de viejitas en la fila.

— ¡FUDO, SÉ QUE ESTÁS AHÍ! —No podía equivocarse. No había forma de que lo hiciese. Quién más tendría esa poca consideración con las personas (sobretodo mayores) que Akio Fudo

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso el lobito de la nieve también quiere un baño? —El chico refunfuñó internamente. Se subió las mangas de su chaqueta y se giró a las personas que lo miraban expectantes.

— ¡Yo lo saco de ahí! —Sonrió de lado casi provocando un desmayo a las mismas viejitas que hacía un momento había asustado para después patear la puerta abriéndola finalmente. Ingresó y la cerró de nuevo. Los primeros minutos se escucharon reclamos de parte de Shiro. Pero los minutos pasaron. Ningún ruido. Unos de los señores preocupados abrió la puerta y la empujó con su mano con temor a que algo saliera de ahí (ya no sabían qué esperar). Lo siguiente que vieron fue al chico calvo en una de las tinas totalmente relajado, y al chico peliplateado en la tina de al lado formando burbujas de jabón. En medio de la sorpresa de los ancianos, uno de los enfermeros que pasaba por ahí se colocó en medio, totalmente furioso.

— ¿¡Qué hacen aquí!?

— ¡ESTOY ESTRESADO, ¿SÍ?! —Se defendió Fubuki sin éxito sintiéndose culpable por dentro por haber sido convencido por Fudo. — ¡Mi amiga lleva tres horas en labor de parto y todos me están volviendo loco! — Después de eso, lo último que supieron es que otro enfermero con la fuerza de dos toros los sacó de ahí ante la vergüenza de estar momentáneamente desnudo. Se vistieron como pudieron en el pasillo rogando porque otra persona no pasara. Hasta Fudo sentiría vergüenza si eso pasase. Se vistieron tan aprisa que no se dieron cuenta que se colocaron la ropa del otro.

Poco antes de que Fubuki y Fudo regresaran con los demás, Nagumo hizo acto de presencia, llegando igual o más agitado que Endo y Aki una hora atrás.

— ¿Por qué llegas tan tarde? — Le cuestionó Suzuno sin perder el temple.

— ¡Esta vez no fue mi culpa! — Nagumo confiado en ser la única víctima en todo ese asunto se atrevió a contar las "penurias" que pasó para llegar al hospital. — Como nos dejaron salir más tarde de la Universidad me dejó el autobús que me lleva a Sun Garden. Así que tuve que correr detrás de él y se detuvo como a los 2 kilómetros. Cuando al fin me subí y llegué a Sun Garden me di cuenta que mi moneda para tomar un transporte para acá se me había caído así que tuve que tomarle prestada su bicicleta a una niña scout que pasaba por ahí. De manera que pedalee hasta aquí sin importar que los estúpidos pervertidos que pasaban por la calle me chiflaban y me decían piropos por que la bicicleta era rosita, con flores y pompones. No me importó nada de eso para llegar a estar con Rika cuando naciera el bebé. — Todos los presentes lo miraban sorprendidos, sin embargo el pelirrojo comprendió esa "sorpresa" similar a admiración. —Autógrafos al rato. —Comentó restando importancia falsamente. Por primera vez en toda la noche, Suzuno se puso de pie y comenzó a reírse de su amigo.

—Mira, DOBE, te voy a dar las al menos 5 opciones que pudiste tomar en vez de la "odisea" que por tu incompetente cabeza no pudiste pensar: 1)Pudiste haber llamado a un taxi en vez de correr DETRÁS de un camión por 2 kilómetros, 2)en caso de no haber tenido saldo, porque nunca lo traes, pudiste haber pedido prestado a un amigo su celular, 3) tenías la opción de pedirle dinero prestado a alguien para tomar el autobús a Sun Garden o en su defecto HASTA el hospital, 4) ¿te das cuenta que hay CUATRO teléfonos en cada edificio de la facultad? Lo que nos da un total de 40 teléfonos GRATUITOS a tu disposición, y finalmente 5) me parece que olvidaste que tú siempre traes un billete de suficiente valor en tus zapatos por sí, según tú, ocurre una emergencia. Y después de todo eso ¿lo mejor que se te ocurrió fue correr detrás de un camión y llegar hasta acá en una bici que le pediste prestada a una niñita? — Justo después de escucpirle en la cara a Nagumo la conclusión de que era un idiota en al menos cinco maneras se echó a llorar en una de las sillas al mismo tiempk que los demás se ahogaban en carcajadas nada disimuladas. En eso, Ichinose abrió la puerta de la sala de parto asomando únicamente su cabeza.

— ¿Podrían guardar silencio? ¡Nos están poniendo nerviosos aquí adentro!

—Lo sentimos, Ichinose. No queríamos poner nerviosa a Rika. — Se excusó Matsuno siendo la voz de los demás.

— ¡Al que están poniendo nerviosos es al doctor! — Finalizó mientras volvía a ingresar a la sala. En tanto olvidaron el incidente de Nagumo, este se situó a lado de Endo, preguntándole por qué siempre hacía el ridículo frente a los demás siendo una persona tan _cool_. Endo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa muy pronunciada. Lo único que atinó fue a estirarle el famoso tanque de oxigeno que Endo levaba respirando media hora. Nagumo aún pensando que era un bicho raro aceptó por el hecho de estar cansado con todas sus ganas y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire apoyó su brazo derecho en Endo rodeándolo por los hombros.

—Oye, Endo. —Llamó el pelirrojo con un curioso acento norteño. — ¿Sabes? Eres un capitán…pues muy estúpido, pero eres un buen capitán. — Ante esto, el castaño llevó la mano a su pecho y se golpeó varias veces.

— ¿¡A quién le llamas espudito!?

— ¡A ti: estúpido!

— ¡NAGUMO! ¡Te voy a gruñir!

— ¡Grúñeme!

— ¡AHHHHH!

—Eso es MALDAAAAD. — No había pasado demasiado tiempo antes de que el equipo se dieran cuenta de que el comportamiento de ambos jugadores indudablemente estaba mal. Mientras Aki tomaba por los hombros a Endo repitiendo incesantemente qué le ocurría, Handa se dirigió hacia al particular objeto con el que habían tenido contacto ambos.

— ¡Qué rayos! — Ante esto, Goenji miró horrorizado a sus compañeros después de leer para sí la etiqueta del tanque. — ¡Pero si esto es anestesia!

Por otro lado, la risa de Tachimukai había podido más que su compostura, de manera que lanzó sin más el prit que traía en la mano, haciendo que terminara pegado a una de las lámparas. Siendo lo más discretos posibles (según su definición carente de lógica) entre ellos formaron una torre para alcanzar el pegamento, siendo Kogure el último en la torre al ser el más delgado. Por desgracia, Kabeyama estornudó haciendo que Kogure se cayera bajando la falda de una enfermera que justo iba pasando con una charola de comida. Charola que le cayó a Endo en la cabeza. Este se llenó de lágrimas y en su arranque tomó una pelotita anti estrés que quién sabe de dónde sacó y trató de derribar el maldito prit de una vez. Fue tanta su fuerza descontrolada por la anestesia que logró romper la ventana de la sala de partos. Lo último que escucharon los presentes fue a Ichinose gritar…

— ¿¡QUIÉN DEMONIOS NOQUEÓ AL DOCTOR!? ¡NO REACCIONA! — Mientras los demás asistentes exclamaban su preocupación ante haberse quedado sin doctor para el parte y los gritos de Rika llena de dolor.

Al mismo tiempo, la enfermera yacía en el piso sin advertir que su falda dejaba al descubierto su ropa interior. Endo se acercó seguido por Nagumo hasta la enfermera. La miró curioso y colocó una mano en su mentó pensativo.

—*Oye, mami, te va a salir un forúnculo en el feferefe. — Comentó el castaño con un acento cubano mientras Aki soltaba un muy enojado "MAMORU-KUN" ya hacía llorar a la enfermera que rápido subió su falda y salió corriendo.

—Todos estamos muy nerviosos ¡yo no puedo así! — Chilló Matsuno levantándose de su asiento y cubriendo sus oídos. — ** _Lalalalala neol bureuneun noraega ireon noraega lalalalala..._ — El pelirrojo comenzó a cantar a todo pulmón y bailando torpemente mientras Handa quien ya había terminado de morderse las uñas de una mano entera, soltó un grito de desesperación propinándole un zape al chico del gorro.

— ¡Ya cállate con tu k-pop!

— ¡A mí no me callas! —Ambos estiraron el brazo hacia el piso lleno de materiales de Suzuno y con los plumones comenzaron una guerra a ver "quién quedaba más pintado para defender su honor" a la vez que Dylan coreaba el nombre de Matsuno y Mark apoyaba a Handa. De la misma manera, Haruna se hartó de las cien fotos que se había sacado Aphrodi en ese rato, de manera que se paró a su lado y le quitó el celular.

—¿¡Es touch!? ¿¡Es touch!? — Se repetía corriendo por todo el pasillo sin dejar de apretar las teclas y la pantalla táctil del teléfono cuidando no caerse y evitando que el rubio la alcanzara. Evidentemente, los celulares de todos comenzaron a sonar ya que Haruna sin querer estaba mandando mensajes e imágenes a los que se agregaban a la lista. Como a Natsumi, Kazemaru, Goenji, Shido y Sombra que recibieron la lista del súper del chico, a Max, Handa, Tobitaka, Suzuno, y Tsunami una conversación con una tal "HotMarshmallow93", a Aki, Domon, Endo y Shourinji un mail a un tal Level-5 reclamando que por qué no le habían hecho su propia serie, o a Kido, Toramaru, Touko y a la propia Haruna que les llegaron decenas de imágenes de Aphrodi con diferentes cosplays y hasta una bañado en aceite.

— ¡Touko, qué significa esa foto! —Le reclamó Tsunami quién alcanzó a mirar por el rabillo la imagen que había recibido su esposa.

— ¿¡NO VES QUE NO ESTAN LLEGANDO COSAS A TODOS!? — Soltó exasperada mientras Tsunami seguía con su discurso de por qué le hacía tal cosa, y de que "pensaba que seríamos una familia feliz con Tai".

— ¿¡Dónde está el dinero de la apuesta, Midorikawa!?

— ¡Ya te dije que no te lo voy a dar, Fudo! — Ambos comenzaron una pelea en el suelo. Goenji, Tachimukai, Tobitaka y Domon trataban de separarlos. Cuando Hiroto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el peliverde se disponía a ayudarlo pero ya estaba frustrado de parar siempre las peleas de Midorikawa, así que mejor fue al dispensador de agua por un vaso. En tanto, Reika trataba de entablar conversación con Mark y Dylan quienes seguían atento a la "batalla de plumones" de Matsuno y Handa. No obstante, y obviamente, debido a la diferencia de idiomas no se entendían, lo que los llevaba a responderse con desesperación y de mala gana.

De repente, la puerta de la sala de parto se abrió abruptamente mostrando a un Ichinose muy enfadado y desesperado, siendo el sudor de la frente y cuello el delator de que ya no era más "una persona conectada con su zen".

— ¡En este mismo momento los sacaría a todos yo mismo…! — No pudo seguir al sentir un mareo agudo por la falta de aire y la alteración. — ¡Pero no lo haré porque necesito la ayuda de alguien, quien sea! —Kido siendo la voz de la razón y al ver la notable desesperación de su amigo y no por el escándalo que estaban haciendo lo observó con calma y se acercó a él.

— ¿Qué pasa, Ichinose? — Antes de darle oportunidad para responder, un grito escabroso de Rika inundó el pasillo entero, mientras las enfermeras le pedían inútilmente que respirara y pujara.

— El doctor sigue inconsciente, y los demás están en cirugía u ocupados con otros partos. Los enfermeros y enfermeras que están conmigo no tienen ese entrenamiento. — El castaño colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza sin tocarla debido a los guantes y cerró los ojos un momento. Debían moverse rápido. Gracias a que Nagumo no estaba tan "perdido" como Endo, pudo escuchar, y hasta eso entender las palabras del desesperado chico, y como su cuerpo se lo permitió se enderezó y señaló a Kogure. —Goenji, tu padre es doctor de este hospital ¿no está disponible?

—Está en un congreso en Alemania, llega en una semana. Además, por desgracias yo no sé mucho de Medicina. Sólo primeros auxilios. — Por otro lado, Tachimukai se dio cuenta de lo que Nagumo trataba de hacer. Se acercó a él tratando de hilar a lo que Nagumo se trataba de referir.

—Haruya-sempai ¿qué tiene que ver Kogure con todo esto? — Incluso el propio Kogure ignoraba qué tenía que ver. Aunque podía hacerse una mínima idea aunque la descartó de inmediato. Pero Haruna había comprendido la situación.

— ¡Kogure está en quinto año de medicina! — En cuanto la escuchó trató de huir pero Mark, Dylan y Sombra lo impidieron. Ichinose corrió hacia el menor y lo miró esperanzado.

— ¿Eso es cierto? —Asustado, Kogure se rindió y lo admitió, pero antes de empezar a reclamar el hecho de que "no estaba seguro de saber hacerlo y nunca lo había hecho" sintió las manos temblorosas de Ichinose en sus hombros al mismo tiempo que se agachaba levemente para estar a su altura. — Kogure, estoy poniendo la vida de mi familia en tus manos. Estoy consciente de lo que implica y me haré responsable de todo. Además los otros médicos pueden auxiliarte. — Bajo los ojos vidriosos de Ichinose y los constantes gritos de Rika tensando aún más la sala no tuvo ni opción ni el tiempo para negarse. Con los nervios de punta siguió a Ichinose a la sala de parto donde le entregaron su uniforme para atender a Rika

—Ushishishi, espero que cuando salga el bebé no te desmayes, Rika. —Pero en el fondo estaba tratando de calmarse lo más que pudiese, porque la tensión estaba haciendo que se olvidara del algunas cosas que le enseñaron en la Universidad.

Pasaron los minutos, y debido a la ventana rota por Endo podía escucharse de manera más clara los consejos de los enfermeros, los gritos menos frecuentes, las palabras de amor de Ichinose y las instrucciones de Kogure. Estaban de acuerdo en que era la primera vez que lo escuchaban hablar con seriedad. Y cómo no hacerlo si estaba a cargo de dos vidas. El tiempo se detuvo cuando escucharon un llanto ahogado de parte de Ichinose y otro más pausado de Rika. El ambiente se denso y nadie se atrevía a moverse ni a preguntar. Para su mala fortuna pensamientos de que algo malo había sucedido, o se había complicado el parto pasaban por la cabeza de todos y se rehusaban a irse pronto, a menos que les dieran un estímulo contrario y muy fuerte. Y así fue…

Un llanto muy fuerte fue la señal para que todos respiraran aliviados y se apaciguaran entre ellos teniendo ya motivos; un llanto de bebé. Ichinose salió y corrió a colgarse de Domon por la felicidad. Los enfermeros revisaban el peso y los datos del nuevo integrante de Inazuma Eleven.

— ¡No se te ocurra volver a asustarnos así! —Le reprendía en forma de broma su mejor amigo tomándolo fuertemente por la mejilla y devolviéndole el abrazo a la vez que sentía que los demás lo rodeaban en un conocido "abrazo grupal" que gustoso aceptó. Incluso Endo y Nagumo a quienes ya se les estaba pasando el efecto de la anestesia.

— ¿Fue niño o niña? —Preguntó despistadamente Fubuki llamando la atención de Midorikawa y Fudo.

— _Darling_ , ¿dónde estás? Tsubaki quiere ver de nuevo a su padre. — Le llamó la orgullosa mamá.

— ¿¡Fue niña!? — Exclamó Midorikawa ensombrecido

— ¡Una hermosa niña! — Fudo cayó de rodillas levantando los brazos. A Ichinose esto le causó gracia sabiendo que el comentario de Fudo había sido más que nada porque había ganado la apuesta pero le pareció bien. A pesar de que Fudo, Hiroto y Kido fueron los únicos que ganaron, Midorikawa sonrió aliviado. Ya habían pasado muchas locuras en esa sala y con Rika como para no alegrarse porque la bebé estuviera sana. Así que lo valía.

Cinco minutos después Kogure salió de la sala aún sin creer lo que había logrado. Los demás lo felicitaron casi como si él hubiese sido el que se convirtió en padre.

—Creí que te quedarías a recabar los datos de la recién nacida.

—Estoy cansado…además me sacaron por querer pintarle un bigote con plumón a la niña. — Rió por lo bajo mostrando en efecto el objeto.

— ¡KOGURE! — Espetó Haruna en el mismo tono y de la misma manera en que le llamaba la atención a los catorce años. Tapó su boca con las manos ya no pudiendo hacer nada para evitar las risas melancólicas de los demás.

Era cierto que algunos de ellos extrañaban los "viejos tiempos" como muchos le denominaban. Para la mayoría aún les parecía extraño cuando tenían que acudir a la graduación, boda o parto de sus compañeros. El crecer era algo que no veían venir de pronto. Aún así, les alegraba ser parte de las nuevas etapas que cada uno de ellos pasaba. Y ver a sus ex compañeras realizándose no como mujeres, sino como madres era algo que agradecía que compartieran. Porque así, podían aprender más de cerca cómo comienza el camino eterno del amor maternal, y una vez más agradecer lo que hicieron las suyas por ellos.

.

.

 **Pues nada, que cuando tienes un primito que le entra igual que tú a la tontera profunda es fácil imaginarse todas estas cosas y convertirlo a fanfic xD Según la historia iba a ser como de 3000 palabras –ajá-. Ahora que lo pienso tanto en el parto de Aki, Touko y Rika jamás hice referencia a que sus Madres estuvieran con ellas ._. Me sentiría muy conmovida y halagada si reconocen el nombre de "Tsubaki". En lo personal, es una de las que más he disfrutado haciéndolo, aunque le metí muchas ideas que me hacían pensar "Esto no está quedando como historia para Día de las Madres". Pero quién no quisiera tener a los chicos y chicas de Inazuma Eleven como tíos postizos. Sé hay cosas que quizá no sean muy coherentes, o lo ignoro, como lo de la anestesia y los años de medicina pero en mi fic así funciona. Que hayan pasado un muy lindo día de las Mamis. Gócenlas :33 sayo.**

 _ *****_ **Esa frase según recuerdo la oí en la película de** _ **"Los pingüinos de Madagascar"**_ **, sin embargo que yo sepa no se inventó ahí. Es que no me resistí a ponerla.**

 _ ****"A song calling for you"**_ **\- SS501**


End file.
